


Perhaps We'll Make It Out This Time

by bug_from_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, The character was already dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based off various songs, more might be added later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps We'll Make It Out This Time

‘Some Nights’ by Fun.

The walls seemed to echo voices of disappointment. His mother’s for letting down her and his siblings, His father’s saying his sacrifice wasn’t worth it. Then there was Abe’s sobs in the background, and a ghost of Ariana’s laugh, seeming to be stuck on repeat. Eventually Albus fell asleep from pure exhaustion. 

Albus seemed to be walking around in a sort of haze in the days following Ariana’s death; get up, make breakfast, clean the house, plan the funeral, eat dinner, go to sleep. It was like playing a record with only one song. Sometimes he would find a reminder of Ariana, and his heart would break slightly for his sister who never got to grow up. Part of him still expecting her to come down the stairs and ask for him to read her a story, or play a game.

It was the end of September when they finally had the funeral. A small somber affair, Bathilda had come over, and his aunt Honoria, then there was him and Aberforth. At the end of the funeral, Aberforth and Albus got into a fight, Aberforth breaking Albus’s nose. The next evening Albus had left, heading to Hogsmeade. Part of it was wanting to get away from the ghosts of his family, and the awful memories, part of him just didn’t want to see the sad glances from his aunt, or Ms. Bagshot. The next fall he started work at Hogwarts, or the transfiguration professor. 

 

‘Take Me To Church’ by Hozier

Gellert Grindelwald was the living embodiment of sunlight Albus decided. Golden hair, and tanned skin, and a mind that could give, even some of his professors a tough time. Of course then there was promises of a better world, and of acceptance, tangling Albus even deeper in the web. A simple friendship turned into something more, and years later Albus would recount the power of love, and remember a brief summer, when the air seemed to spark with sunlight and magic. But at the time, they were just two boys with dreams, with no knowledge of what was to come.

Allure  
Some days he could forget and push aside the pull towards the dark magic. Gellert had been right in that it was a means to an end, but at the same time it was illegal for a reason. He’d seen the way it could warp and twist people beyond recognition. Then there were days when Albus though the allure of the magic might just have been a wish for Gellert, he could never be entirely sure. At the same time it was also a progression, it was like inky water slowly filling a room, you’re aware of it long before you worry about, and then you’re drowning. He could see the way the allure was already changing the young Riddle boy. It was like two sides of a coin, the want, and the fear, but eventually coins always seem to fall, and so another day would go by and Albus would resist the urge to try balancing that coin, and life would continue as usual, nothing out of the ordinary.


End file.
